


I'll sing to you my mewing charm (purr my purr all night long)

by FriendlyNeighborhoodAnon



Series: His kitten [1]
Category: Hellsing, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Begging, Creampie, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, F/M, Human AU, Oral, Pet Play, Power Struggle, Smut, Spanking, bit of a, don't look at me, kitten play, longest fic yet and it's freaking pet play for a super rarepair, oh and, references to, smh, umm, what have i become
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNeighborhoodAnon/pseuds/FriendlyNeighborhoodAnon
Summary: Her tongue snakes out to flick against the flesh of his collar bone, his shirt unbuttoned enough to allow the action, "Did you miss your kitten?"





	I'll sing to you my mewing charm (purr my purr all night long)

Seras glanced around from her kneeled position on their large and spacious bed with the plush mattress, a splurge they had gladly paid for. It was just her in the house but she still had to resist the urge to fidget in the skimpy outfit with the cat head shaped breast window of the top and the cat ears on the panties, in all black with matching thigh highs that gave her the illusion of more coverage. She knew Sebastian's reaction would make it all worth it. She shyly fingered the thick choker around her with the gold belt attached to it. She figured the dark color of the lingerie would compliment her pale skin. She turns her head to eye the clock on the bedside table. Any minute now. He should be home any minute now...Any minute. 

She perks up and straightens her back from the slouch it had naturally fallen in when she hears the jingle of her fiance's keys in the door. Electric energy thrumming through her body as she waits to hear his voice call out to her, as he always did upon his arrival home. 

"Seras? Darling?" Bingo.

She quietly clears her throat, "In the bedroom," she calls out, hoping she sounds normal enough to _ really _surprise him. She hears his footsteps rapidly approaching and folds her hands demurely in her lap, lovely wedding ring glinting prettily when the light streaming through the sheer curtains hits it. 

"You would not believe the idiots that I have had to deal with today! It was honestly ridiculous! Sometimes I just want to…" He trails off, making a choked sound as he finally enters the bedroom doorway, charming brown eyes widening and darkening so fast she let's out a sweet giggle. She then sighs happily, pleased she had the courage to stay in this get up for her amazing finance. Seras bites her lip, she can't wait to walk down that aisle towards him…

"Welcome home, Master!" 

She swears the next sound he makes is a _ wheeze. _ A sound he would swear up and down that he absolutely _ did not make. _

Sebastian walks almost numbly to the bed, heart pounding and cock suddenly aching so fast it almost made him dizzy. "What," he clears the unattractive croak from his usually smooth, deep voice, "what is this," he fails _ spectacularly _at regaining that smooth quality. 

Seras gracefully crawls to the foot of the bed, so close if she leaned forward she could touch him, bell on her collar jingling in a musical note. She then leans up, nuzzling her cheek into his firm chest, "Nothing, Master...I just missed you today...Did you miss me?" Her tongue snakes out to flick against the flesh of his collar bone, his shirt unbuttoned enough to allow the action, "Did you miss your kitten?" Taking immense pride in his gasp. 

She was going to kill him. Seras was going to kill her fiance. What did he do to deserve this? Her _ moaned _ words made him swallow thickly. Sebastian inhaled shakily, "Very much, love..." He threaded his fingers into her blonde locks, pulling her away enough to drink in the full sight of her like _ this. _ Those eyes she loved so much darting over her gorgeous milky skin with the goddess like curves.

He bites his lip, voice a deep croon, "What a _ treasure _ you are…" He couldn't control the way his voice dipped even deeper on that word, seeing that pink little tongue swipe over her top lip. Making him feel more in control. More like his usual self again. 

Seras almost shudders at _ that _tone of his. Unfair. Completely unfair. She was supposed to be the seducer. Not him. 

"I bet I missed you more though, Master. I've thought about you _ all _ day. I've thought about your hands on me. Touching, stroking... _ petting. _ Yes. Your _ pussy _cat has missed you so much today." Seras turned her cheek into his hand, nuzzling it with a tiny mewl, batting her long mascaraed lashes up at him. 

Sebastian's breath audibly hitches, "Oh? Have you touched yourself?" Mind swimming with the image of Seras sprawled out and whimpering as she furiously rocks her delightfully flared hips into her own hand. 

"Of course not, Master!" She coos, "I'm a good little kitten after all…" 

Fuck. "Really, sweet heart?" Free hand straying down to his zipper, undoing it and pulling his cock out. Sighing at the instant relief that brought him. 

Seras adored that pet name the most. Just the way he said it...The way he made it sound like two words. Making it seem new and unique. Special. Her blue eyes zero in on his slender pianist fingers holding out his shaft in an offering, smirking, she lowers her head, batting his hand away to grasp it herself, shaking her hair out of her face to lap at the tip. Purring a soft purr she had embarrassingly enough decided to practice just for this occasion. 

His eyes narrowed at the noise, "Good girl. Good," he exhales shakily, biting back a groan, "good girl, Seras." 

Her stomach tightens at his praise, opening her mouth to wrap her lips around the head, tongue twirling and tracing the sensitive head. Drawing out a hiss from her lover. She huffs out a laugh from her nose, sinking down deeper. 

Sebastian's fist clench, gritting his teeth at her obvious self satisfaction. The hand that had previously cupped her cheek with such gentleness before now winding into her hair tightly, _ punishingly_. Urging her to take more, making her choke and gag.

Blue eyes snapping open before she relaxes her throat and allows him to control the depth and pace. She'd get him back later, Seras thinks smugly. 

Sebastian's chest was starting to heave, the room growing unbearably hot, he releases her hair to begin fumbling with his shirt buttons, taking much longer than he should to get all of them undone and letting the shirt fall to the floor in a way that would have upset his usual tidy self any other time. He...he should stop her before their fun ended too soon. It takes monumental effort to take a few steps back. Running his hands through his own locks in an attempt to calm himself. 

Seras opens her eyes, confused. That's when he tells her to lay back and spread her legs. Which she obediently does. Rubbing her slick thighs together before he crawls up and between them. Running those hands gradually up her covered legs and trailing over her trembling thighs. Over and over. Cruelly Teasing her. Hips rocking upwards when they reach a bit higher to her inner thighs. "Se-_Master_! Please. Just touch me. I've been a good kitten, haven't I?"

Sebastian hums thoughtfully, cocking his head to the side to peer at her with heavy lidded eyes through his bangs, "I'm not so sure about that. I don't think _ good _ little pets would have gotten so smug and cocky while pleasing their Masters. It's either a little harmless teasing...or would you prefer I pull you over my lap and _ spank _you instead?" Voice challenging. 

Seras gasps at the threat, shaking her head rapidly. The last time he spanked her she couldn't sit comfortably for days. One time, when she was really bad, he had even used his _ belt. " _ No! I'm sorry! I _ promise _ to be a good girl, Master! I-I _ promise…" _

"Aww, my sweet girl. Hold on for a little while longer and I'll forgive you, sweet heart." He presses a kiss to her round, flushed cheek, almost on the corner of mouth. 

Seras whimpers, resigning herself to his teasing, feeling Sebastian's fingers get closer and closer to her now sopping core before sliding back down to her knees. Her eyes squeezed shut and bottom lip caught between her teeth as time warps, this treatment seeming to go on for hours. They fly open when they finally hook into her panties and pulls them down and off, tossing them somewhere in the room. Where they land inconsequential to both of them.

Sebastian takes in the sight of her glistening folds and undulating hips and dips his fingers into the wetness, bringing those now slick digits up to his mouth in an obscene show of pleasure that has his darling_ chaton _averting her gaze with an almost virginal bashfulness. He cleans the rest of his fingers and rewards that utterly charming sight with another press of lips to her sweet face. He moves even closer to her, hands resting on either side of her now, caging her in. 

Seras returns her eyes to his dark ones, and even with him looking so fierce and hungry, she still feels safe with his larger body covering her like this. Lips falling open when she feels his cock drag up and down her folds and over her clit before sinking into her dripping pussy. Back arching at the pressure and friction as he immediately sets a slow yet deep, rough pace. 

"_Now...now _ you're my good girl again. Taking me in so nicely. You're such a good kitten now. All you ne-_ngh _ all you needed was my cock as motivation." He groans, hiding his face in the crook of her neck, sucking and _ biting _ at the area not covered by her tinkling choker. Grunting as her nails dig and drag down his back, leaving burning red lines down the length. His thrusts speeding up and becoming harder in retaliation. Headboard _ slamming _into the wall, one hand on her hip and grasping roughly enough to leave bruises to discover later. 

Oh. _ Oh. _It felt like she could barely get in enough air between her mewling cries. Hands slamming down onto the pillow under her head, grabbing fistfuls of it, "Master...It's to-oh god! It's too much! I can't. I'm going to cum. Please!" 

Sebastian raises his head at that, kissing her on her gasping lips, leaning back to speak against in between his own desperate pants for air, "go ahead. I think my good little kitten deserves it for taking my cock so well tonight." 

Seras throws her head back, legs wrapping around his waist as she cums with an agonized high pitched keen of one last, "Master!" 

Sebastian's dark head of hair falls back down to bite down _hard_ on her pale shoulder, filling her with his cum with a deep moan, blood rushing in his ears and muffling her pained whimper. 

"Sebastian. Sebastian! That hurts." He retreats instantly. Brown eyes taking in the new deep mark and masks the possessive thrills he feels at seeing it. They share a languid kiss as his silent apology before he pulls out of her silky walls and watches intently as his seed drips out her. 

"You're a pervert." Seras giggles, happy and sleepy in the aftermath. 

Sebastian raises a dark brow, "No. _ This _ is me being a pervert," and with that statement he collects some cum on his index finger and holds it up to her mouth with a smirk, "does kitten want some _ cream?" _

Seras boldly returns his smirk and raised brow with her own before she accepts the..._cream _ from him. Taking amusement in his shocked face. What? Did he think she wouldn't? 

Sebastian's eyes narrow, that view reigniting his flames of lust a little. "You're lucky I'm too tired to do anything after all that." 

Her smirk widens. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Stroker Ace" by Lovage. A song that screams kitten play. 
> 
> Chaton: french for kitten. 
> 
> If you're interested in reading more about this pairing, a friend of mine is over on fanfiction.net as "Oxford Not Brogues" and destinysgateway as "Vampire from hell". She writes a lot for this extremely rarepair. 
> 
> I blame this stupid lingerie  
https://nowcostume.com/products/kawaii-anime-cat-girl-neko-cosplay-costume-lingerie-set


End file.
